


Our Answer is No

by Donkey



Series: vana writes shitty ninjago fanfic [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil Kai, Feral Kai, M/M, but its not actively shown, everyone was mentioned once but thats about it, i dunno how to begin tagging this, its implied i guess, kai has depression, minor lavashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donkey/pseuds/Donkey
Summary: Kai takes over Ninjago. Cole isn't very happy about that.
Relationships: Implied Cole/Kai
Series: vana writes shitty ninjago fanfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745536
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Our Answer is No

**Author's Note:**

> again, written at 2 am. don't expect it to be any good.

He had been sitting there for hours.

The last thing he remembered was being dragged into the pitch-black room at 2 in the morning, promptly followed by him being knocked out. Two hours later, he had awoken to Lloyd shaking him slightly, pushing on his arm in any way he could. It appeared that the lot of them  — from what he could see, the entire team was there — were tied up and set against one of the beams supporting the ceiling, their arms all touching. Lloyd had a black eye and some tape over his mouth, and the other person next to him, Nya, had a bruise on her neck. He could only assume she had fought before being taken. 

He didn’t know who exactly had been tied up alongside him, but he could assume one was left out; the beam wasn’t big enough for all six. He thought it was Kai, for obvious reasons, and he hoped Kai was able to escape unlike the rest of them (he knew Kai was always the best at slipping out of these situations). He wondered when Kai was going to come to get them, or if he was just going to be left there — he didn’t like how stuffy the room was, nor how loud Jay seemed to be mumbling. 

The door opened slightly, and he couldn’t hear any footsteps. He assumed it was one of their own. He was right. 

There, in front of him, stood the red ninja. He looked… fine? He was wearing an actual uniform — not one he had seen before, mind you, but a uniform nonetheless — and looked rather awake compared to the rest of them. Kai wore a neverending shit-eating grin, accompanied by some silver earrings and a septum piercing that he hadn’t noticed before. He looked… happy? His hands were in his pockets, but he guessed he was playing with his spinner ring.

Kai kicked the door shut behind him, turning to look at those in front of him. Kai wasn’t actively trying to release them, and he definitely didn’t look scared. It struck him as odd, but, as per usual, he didn’t comment on it. It was Kai, after all.

“Heyo.” The silence that followed was awkward, but nothing he hadn’t heard before. Lloyd, who was still sitting next to him, was trying to scream through the tape over his mouth, but as expected, Kai paid no mind to it. 

“Since we’re all here, I guess I’ll just go ahead and say it,” the red ninja said, carefully squatting a few feet away from them all. “I’ve successfully taken over Ninjago.”

Figurative glass shattered somewhere in his mind. A ringing began. Choruses of muffled shouts from the others played on loop.  His teeth clenched. This was a joke.  _ It had to be _ . 

Kai looked at him directly. “This comes as a surprise to you, obviously. I mean, how would you know that I was the one behind the attacks? I’ve only used my powers, what, 10 times in front of you all?” Kai let out a small chuckle. He felt Lloyd stiffen beside him. “You guys always said I wasn’t good enough to complete the little tasks Wu had us do, and you were right. I wasn’t. But now that I’ve conquered this entire realm… Well, I’m sure I’m able to do anything, now. Now you guys can’t make fun of me!” 

The quiet words left his mouth before he could stop himself. He didn’t question why he was the only one without tape over his mouth. “You did all this just to stop us from making fun of you?” 

Kai tilted his head back with a loud and boisterous laugh, wiping a fake tear from his eye. “Nah, that’s stupid. I did all of this to stop you idiots from getting hurt. I mean, how many times have you all died? You alone have died… what, 3 times? Each and every time, it was my fault. Now I can at least make sure the pesky little ‘villains’ that come up every year don’t hurt you.” Kai stood up somewhat awkwardly, making sure to keep eye contact with him. “You know how many times I’ve been called Garmadon 2.0 this week? Wayyy too many. I’m not gonna hurt anyone, man. People just assume I will.” Kai moved to cross his arms, tilting his head slightly to the left. He looked like he was getting ready to say something.

Jay interrupted and let out a grumble, but Kai seemed to understand what he meant. “Why did I tie you guys up? That sounds like a dumb question, honestly. If I had come to you with this newfound information  _ without _ the vengestone-infused rope, you’d already have hauled my ass off to jail. Well, assuming you’d be able to defeat me. Spoiler alert: you can’t.”

He yawned, spreading his arms out wide. “I planned this day for months, y’know. I wanted everything to go smoothly, since I couldn’t put you in harm’s way. My agents were very trigger-happy, going on about how they just couldn’t  _ wait _ to get their hands on their favourite ninja. Oh well. They’re long gone, anyway.

“Anyway, continuing on. Now that you’re all here, I have a proposition: since I did this all for you, I ask that you join me in ruling over the cities and towns and all that. It’ll be fun! We can —”

“No.” Another shaky interjection from himself. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Kai conquered a goddamn city just to ‘save’ its protectors? The people who’ve protected themselves since day one? He felt disgust and horror rise in his stomach. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to  _ cry _ . Surely this was a joke. 

Kai whipped his head around to look at him, and he watched as Kai’s smirk falling ever so slightly. He didn’t think Kai expected him to say no. “What?” He tried his hardest to bury his now rising emotions. Heartbreak couldn’t come between him and the literal realm. This wasn’t as important as the safety of everyone else.

With a shaky breath, he began once again. “I said no, Kai. Do you know how many people have been killed on your quest to ‘save us’? Do you even care?” 

Kai’s expression morphed into one of anger and sadness, and his body began to shake. He tried  _ so fucking hard _ to make them happy. To have them finally be proud of him for once in their stupid lives. How is  _ this _ what he deserves? He dropped everything for his team. His family. 

“Y… your answer is no?” Kai knew his voice sounded squeaky. He didn’t care anymore. Anger was being built up inside him. He… he… 

“ _ Our _ answer is no.”

Kai let his now tiny smirk fall completely. “D... do you know how  _ hard _ I worked for this? How many hours and years I spent crafting the perfect plan?” Kai glared at him somberly. He knew this was about when Kai’s hair lit on fire from sheer emotion. “Saying no is a deathwish. You know that, right? You’ll be locked up in a cell, or given permanent vengestone chips, or- or-”

“You shouldn’t have done this in the first place, Kai. We would’ve been fine either way.”

“What? No you  _ wouldn’t _ !” Kai’s hair lit on fire. The emotions he had begun piling on top of each other. “Remember Morro? You all almost  _ died _ ! With us leading over Ninjago, we’d be able to easily get rid of anyone who threatens your safety, Cole, and-”

“Kai.”

Kai glanced at him angrily. 

“Our answer is no.”

Kai’s eyes began watering, and bile rose in his throat. This was fine. He probably should’ve expected this, anyway. His stupid blind optimism clouded his vision. “Fine,” Kai said simply. He watched as Kai’s hand rose and lit ablaze, opening the door with a burning ferocity. “Goodbye, then.”

He left the room, and that was that.


End file.
